


Chapped Lips and Personal Space

by Gracie_1136



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Episode 12 alternate ending, Fluff, Idk theres not to much its mostly just these two nerds cuddling and giggling, M/M, a little ooc?? idk comment if i precived them wrong or anything, angst????, dont worry they kiss, i couldnt handle it, ill fix it, just kinda like three drabbles i thought of lmao, no sadness, nopenope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_1136/pseuds/Gracie_1136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaneki tends to Hide as quickly as possible and they go back to Hides apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I read up on a bunch of shit and re-watched the end to make sure I wrote this p well because I can be a crappy author and I didn't want to fuck up this one
> 
> Precious sunshine child and nerdy bookworm deserve better
> 
> I've spent most of my days after episode 12 just aimlessly reading all the hidekane I could because I need help until I was like 'let me provide something.'

Light illuminated from behind thin curtains, 

 

and Hide had no idea where he was.

 

He opened his heavy eyes and looked around, trying to remember the events from the day before. _What the hell happened?_ he thought. Hide looked around the room, recognizing crappy band posters, a pile of old headphones, and clothes scattered about everywhere on the floor. Ah yes, his lovely room. He smiled slightly, glad he wasn't in some whacko's apartment, or bloody in an alleyway. Lets not think about that . He began to sit up before a sharp pain went up his side and he fell back down, groaning. His eyes practically shot open with realization of what happened soon after. His wound, the smell of burning wood and blood, grey iris's that held so much  _pain._

 

_Kaneki._

 

_Oh god wheres Kaneki._

 

He turned his head slightly before his eyes found the half ghoul, resting his head on his arms and snoring softly.

 

Hide sighed happily.

 

He couldn't imagine what could have been going through his best friends head. Seeing your only friend after so long, bleeding to death in front of you? He would be crying out rivers. Hide put a hand on his side and felt medical bandages gently wrapped around him, and let out a shaky breath. He's so, _so_  glad Kaneki got him just in time.

 

Hide's head turned back to Kaneki, looking at how the light seemed to trace around him. And Hide would never admit it, but he finds Kaneki absolutely _beautiful_   right now. How some hairs seem to gently cover his eyes, the soft rise and fall of his back, and especially his adorable facial features glorified in the morning sun.

 

Yes, Hide loves his friend dearly, and not just in a platonic, bromance way.

 

Oh goodness no. 

 

And speak of the devil, he's waking up.

 

Hide quickly turns to look up at the ceiling as Kaneki adjusts his head to rub his eyes tiredly, yawning. "H-hide?" he whispers, as if thinking Hide were still asleep. He turned his head and smiled at Kaneki. "Hey" Hide replied, wincing at how hoarse his voice was. Kaneki's eyes widened before standing up and laying down on the bed, at a distance Hide oh so badly wanted to close.

 

They seemed to lay in silence for what felt like hours before Kaneki spoke. "How are you feeling?" He said, looking up at Hide with a mixed expression of curious and sad. Hide turned on his un-injured side. "I'm fine dude," he said, putting a hand weakly on his shoulder, feeling Kaneki tense, "don't worry." Kaneki sighed and relaxed, putting a hand on Hides and tracing small patterns on the back of his hand. He normally fiddled with his hands or started tracing patters on anything nearby when he was nervous, Hide had noticed. He always noticed little things Kaneki did to show what he was feeling. He'd tense up and grip on the bottom of his shirt when he was in an awkward situation. Or before he smiles he always looks down quickly before looking back up with the cutest smile known to man.

 

Sometimes Hide didn't like how observant he was of some people he knew, but little things he knew helped him with understanding his rather quiet friend.

 

Hide was spacing out so long he didn't realize the warm tears falling down the white-haired boys face.

 

He pulled the half ghoul into his embrace and felt Kaneki's arm wrap gently around Hides waist. He winced slightly in pain, but he didn't care. Hide rested his head on Kaneki's, rubbing his back soothingly as the boy racked with sobs. " 'ey Kaneki it's alright," Hide said, "I'm here it's alright." Kaneki nodded, calming his loud sobs but continued shaking. "Y-you almost....you almost died Hide I- I didn't think I could do anything," he let out a shaky breath, gripping onto Hide's over-sized t-shirt, "I thought I lost you, and after finally seeing you again I couldn't handle it." He finished, in a whisper so low it was almost hushed.

 

Hide's heart skipped a beat.

 

He had no idea if Kaneki was even  _alive_ the six months he was gone, and here he was saying he was missing him as well. Sleepless nights, debating if he was alive and kicking. Hours spent wasting time staring at the ceiling just thinking of how to find him and finally he's here, he's laying with him now.

 

And he needs to tell him what he's been holding in before he leaves again.

 

But how the living hell is he going to tell his best friend he has a crush on him without sounding like a twelve year old confessing their love to someone they've crushed on for three weeks. 

 

Hides thoughts were interrupted when he heard his best friend. "I-I'm so sorry Hide." He whispered, shaking slightly. Hide lightly kissed the top of his forehead, hoping he wouldn't feel it but the half-ghoul did. Oh and did his face heat up. "A-Ah! Sorry ken!" Hide stuttered out, moving his hands away from Kaneki's waist and holding them up in defense, as if Kaneki would hit him or jump out of the bed that very second. But he didn't. Of course he didn't. Kaneki just simply smiled. A beautiful, genuine smile, that he hasn't done in a while. And it made Hides stomach do a somersault. He shook his head and replied "Oh no its fine Hide," before giggling and bit and returning his arms to Hides side gently. "I don't mind." He said, kissing his forehead back, teasing him. 

 

Hide laughed and rested his forehead on Kaneki's, happy with the other just being near him. He couldn't ask for anything better than seeing Kaneki go from sad, to just like how they were before.  

 

Before Hide knew it Kaneki was leaning forward and lightly brushing his lips over his own. "Could I......?" He asked. Hide nodded, and Kaneki captured his lips with his own. Hides hands trailed down to his waist as he kissed back, and it felt _amazing_. He smiled and pulled him against him, closing any remaining space. His heart fluttered when Kaneki ran a hand through his hair and let out a soft moan. When they broke apart Kaneki pecked Hides lips a few times before resting his forehead on Hides again. They didn't talk, just laid there peacefully in the others warmth.

 

Nothing could speak louder than the smiles across their faces.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Gross Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide can't make coffee very well, but he can certainly act like a dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry my wifi was out for the weekend and I couldn't update :(
> 
> Worry not! I'm sure it's fixed now
> 
> Plus this should be about 4 chapters but just in case I put the little '?' thing

Kaneki opened his eyes groggily and met a head full of faux blonde hair. He smiled and pressed a kiss on Hides head, running a hand through his hair. The ex-CCG worker was pressed against Kaneki's chest, with his arms wrapped around his waist. They had been living together for almost a week now, and Kaneki couldn't be happier. He'd had a crush on the boy for quite a while but never said anything, due to the fact they were such close friends. But now knowing Hide had felt the same way, he felt the weight on his shoulders get heavier.

 

 

He shouldn't have left, but he had to protect them, all of them. Hide especially. He was gripping onto his humanity, searching for any aspect that could remain. It was like searching for the needle in a haystack, useless. Finally finding Hide, seeing him bleeding out on the wooden floors of Anteiku, he couldn't bear it. He had to help Hide. And he's incredibly grateful he did or else he wouldn't be lying here now, with the one he loves most in his arms.

 

He smiled slightly and checked the clock on the side table. 5:30 it read. He sighed and closed his eyes again, falling back into unconsciousness.

~

 

Kaneki awoke to the sound of something falling and various swearing coming from the kitchen.

 

Well now he knows Hides awake.

 

He sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and shuffled into the kitchen. Hide had dropped a bowel of cereal and was trying hard to clean it all up. Kaneki shook his head and walked over to the blond, grabbing another towel and kneeling down to his level. "Oi Kaneki I got it," He said, "you don't hav-" Kaneki cut him off by hitting him lightly with his dry towel. "I'm helping, also good morning." he retorted. Hide mumbled a 'morning' and continued wiping up the spilled milk and bits of Captain Crunch.

 

They finished up and put the towels back on the counter, and before the half-ghoul could say anything Hide grabbed two cups of coffee from the counter. "Good thing I made these then!" he said, walking over to their small dining table and sitting down. Kaneki followed, and sat on the opposite side of his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Thinking of him as his boyfriend made his heart flutter with happiness. Hide clarified they're relationship in the dorkiest way possible too.

 

 

A few days ago, when they were both cuddling on their couch, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around the other in a loving embrace. Randomly placing kisses along the others face if they felt like it. It was quiet until Hide spoke up " 'ey Kaneki.......c-could I ask you something?" Hide stuttered out. Kaneki nodded and placed a kiss on the blonds cheek. Hide blushed, "W-well um-.....are we like.....b-" Kaneki cut him off "Boyfriends?" He asked. Hide nodded, and Kaneki let out a laugh. "Yeah....I thought we established that already but yeah." Hide sighed, "Okay good, I wanted to update my social status so I was making sure." He replied, laughing. Kaneki lightly punched him on the shoulder, laughing along with him.

 

Kaneki realized he was staring at his boyfriend as he spaced out. And cuter yet he was staring back.

 

"Like what ya see 'neki?" Hide asked, and Kaneki couldn't tell if he was teasing by the look he was giving him. He blushed slightly and sent a smirk at the faux blond, playing along with him. Now it was Hide's turn to blush, and oh my god was he red. Kaneki's laughter filled the room as he walked over to Hide, kissing him sweetly atop his head. "You're adorable." He cooed, taking Hides hand in his. In return Hide interlocked their fingers, smiling. Kaneki was leaning down ever so slightly, forehead barely touching Hides. "Oh and I forgot to ask, hows your side?" he asked, eyes soon filling with concern.

 

He made sure to ask every other day or so, just to be sure. In all honesty he should've ran Hide to a hospital but he said he's doing fine. Kaneki wasen't so sure, but he chose to believe his boyfriend.

 

His dorky, lovable boyfriend.

 

"Its alright 'neki" Hide replied, smiling and ruffling the half-ghouls hair with his free hand. Kaneki smiled slightly, and replied with a small nod and "Good." "The coffee's gonna get too cold to drink Kaneki!" Hide said, slightly startling the half-ghoul as he was trying hard to even keep his eyes open. He quickly retreated back to his seat, and Hide almost gulpped down the whole mug. "Oi, I'm not saving you if you choke dork." Kaneki said, a chuckle escaping his lips before he took a sip of his. Oh my god this coffee was awful. "Hide what did you put in this?" Kaneki asked, staring at the cup with curiosity and disgust. Hide looked at his boyfriend with confusion. "I don't know what you mean dude I used the store bought shit on the counter." He repiled, pointing to the old coffee grounds on the counter. "Well thats a good brand but where did you put the grounds exactly?" Hides eyes widened "Oh! I put them in the pot thing- I'm a tea person I have no idea how the hell that thing works." Kaneki shook his head and sighed, "Dude no- you're supposed to put them in the top latch container." He replied. "Ooohhhhh so thats what that was for!" Hide said wide eyed in amazement. "You're teaching me how to use that thing tomorrow morning okay 'neki?" Kaneki laughed, and replied "Sure."

 

Hide suprisingly liked his horribly made coffee, while Kaneki thanked him for trying and dumped it out into the sink. He strode over to the couch and collapsed on top of it, taking up all the space. Hide finished soon after and put his mug in the sink, staring over at Kaneki. "Wh- noooo you're taking up all the space!" He whined, walking over to the half-ghoul and poking his cheek. Kaneki pulled him down to his level, and Hide obliged and -trying hard not to accidently crush him- laid on top of him."I have no idea what you're talking about." Kaneki said, kissing the faux blonds cheek sweetly. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki and pecked his lips multiple times. Kaneki smiled and when Hide stopped, he put his free hand on the back on his head to pull him against his lips again. Hide made a 'mmph!' sound before kissing back, smiling. 

 

Kaneki's hands glided to Hides chest, deepening the kiss. After many minutes of breathless gasps and hands tangling in the others clothing they finally broke apart.

 

Hide looked into Kaneki's pale iris, and out of breath he said "Good morning."

 

Kaneki brought him forward again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was worth the wait wasn't it 
> 
> mhmm
> 
> I've gotta go to bed I'll fix any mistakes later


	3. Chapter 3: Favorite Time Of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki teaches Hide how to make coffee, and early morning shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes sadly this is the end :( but worry not! I will either add to this one or make a drabble book of hidekane cuteness later bc I just love it s o mu c h
> 
> Anyway, this is a continuation of the last chapter basically, Hide takes up that coffee offer. Plus sorry this is hella late haaa
> 
> Btw thats how I make coffee where I live in case it's foreign or anything bc a lot of other fics have some weird satanic bean ritual 
> 
> I have no idea how to make fancy satanic bean coffee okay I just use a coffee machine bc those exist

Hide had just woken up when he walked into the living room of his apartment. He saw his white haired boyfriend sitting, un-moving on the couch, engrossed in a new novel. He sighed then smiled, shuffling and yawning his way into the living room. Kaneki looked up at Hide as he sat down next to him, a slight smile tugging at his lips. He rested his head on Hides shoulder and returned to his book, mumbling a 'good morning' to his still sleepy boyfriend. Hide wrapped his arm around Kaneki and kissed the top of his forehead. He had no idea they would ever be able to return to normal like this. Kaneki was back at Anteiku, with a disguise from none other than Kaneki's purple haired friend Tsukiyama.

 

Since they had to stay under the radar of the CCG, Kaneki called up Tsukiyama and asked him for a wig and other things to conceal his identity. After many comments in french and long, one-sided conversations over the phone Kaneki finally got a short-cut, brown wig and some new clothes. Hide had offered his clothes for Kaneki, but he refused politely. In all honesty, Hide's clothes were baggy on him and he didn't own very many belts. Touka had been pretty pissed, yet happy about finally seeing the half-ghoul after so long. When she got a call from him, she practically screamed over the phone how he was a huge idiot and needed to get back to Anteiku. They had either moved or repaired it, Hide already forgot. But none the less, Kaneki agreed and started working there again. 

 

Kaneki set his book down on the coffee table in front of them, looking up at the faux blond, and adjusting to take the boys face in his hands. Hide smiled and leaned into the boys touch. He absolutely  _adored_ it whenever Kaneki would do simple things like this. Take his face in his hands, trace patterns on his back if they were about to sleep, sweetly spreading kisses all around Hides face every now and then. The white haired boy leaned forward and pecked Hides lips, smiling back at him. Hide suddenly remembered the promise from yesterday. Kaneki was supposed to teach him how to make coffee! "Oi, Kaneki!" Hide said, poking the boys nose with his own. "You promised to teach me how to make coffee today." Kaneki went wide eyed for a moment before nodding, and standing up. The two made their way into the kitchen and Kaneki cleaned out the coffee machine before pulling Hide over by his sleeve. "Okay, I'll make a cup then you make one after following what I told you okay?" Kaneki said, looking up at his boyfriend then back to the machine.

 

Hide held up his thumbs and nodded enthusiastically. He nodded and began. "So first fill up the pot, normally you should just fill it up to the number two mark to be suitable for one person," he said, filling the pot with water from the sink then setting it on the counter. Hide stood a few feet behind him, smiling a bit. Kaneki continued, doing the actions as he spoke. "Take two scoops from the container and put it in this, pour the water in this part then your done." He turned it on and the coffee started brewing. Kaneki smiled over at Hide, and said "It'll take a while to brew so we can wait." 

 

Hide smiled back at the half-ghoul and brought him forward, moving his hands to his waist. Kaneki moved his hands onto the blonds chest and leaned up, kissing him on the lips softly. Hide kissed back, but heard the beep of the machine oh too soon. He broke apart from his boyfriend, and with a whine of annoyance, let him go pour the coffee in a mug. "Alright now you can try it." He said, blowing on his hot coffee. Hide moved over and got to work, throwing away the filter and putting in a new one. Kaneki had set his cup on the counter and stood behind him, resting his chin on Hides shoulder after he got the water. "Okay tw- hide no not that much- okay there." Kaneki scolded, sighing a bit. "Sorry Ken." Hide said, finally finishing and turning around to face him. 

 

Kaneki hummed in approval and smiled. "Good job nerd." He said, grabbing his cup from the counter and taking a sip. After small talk and a few pecks on the lips the machine beeped, notifying Hide that his coffee was ready. He grabbed a mug and poured in his coffee, and a bit of creamer. They went to the table and went in their normal seats, Hide blowing on his coffee to cool it off. He had no idea how Kaneki liked his coffee black and bitter. Hide needed something sweet to wake him up, and that would be no help at all. They engaged in small talk and jokes, until the two had finished their cups. 

 

Back in the living room, Kaneki sat on the couch with his book while Hide laid down, his head in the white haired boys lap. 

 

Mornings were his favorite time of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee yay I finished 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Plus thanks for all the sweet messages and kudos'!

**Author's Note:**

> Because consent is important kids
> 
> Cant just go around kissing people without asking yo nope a nope nope
> 
> Thanks sooooo much for reading!!! And please, pleeaasseee comment to let me know if you want me to make this a three or four chapter fic because i will
> 
> Ya'll just gotta let me know


End file.
